Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus and a control method therefor, and more particularly to an image pickup apparatus capable of associating an image obtained as a result of image pickup with a shooter who has shot the image, and a control method therefor.
Description of the Related Art
In general, though there may be a case where an image pickup apparatus such as a digital camera is personally owned and used, there may also be a case where an image pickup apparatus is shared and used among multiple persons such as family members. When image pickup is performed by multiple persons in the case where an image pickup apparatus is shared among the multiple persons, it may be difficult to confirm by whom shot images recorded in a memory provided in the image pickup apparatus were shot.
Conventionally, there has been an image pickup apparatus provided with a fingerprint sensor on a shutter button. In this image pickup apparatus, when image pickup is performed, the fingerprint of a finger which has pressed the shutter button is compared. Then, a shooter who has pressed down the shutter button is identified on the basis of the comparison so that a shot image is recorded in a folder for each shooter (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2005-286583).
By the way, when a shooter shoots himself/herself as a subject by an image pickup apparatus, he/she may hand over the image pickup apparatus to another person to request the person to perform image pickup. In this case, since the different person to whom the image pickup apparatus has been handed over presses the shutter button, an image is judged to be an image by the different person though the composition or the subject is intended by the particular shooter.
That is, though a particular shooter intends image pickup and requests another person to perform the image pickup, a shot image is not recorded in a folder for the particular shooter but is recorded in a different folder. As a result, though the image pickup is performed by the particular shooter's intention, it is not possible to associate the particular shooter with the shot image.